Seven Seas
by Soul Sky
Summary: A series of drabbles. I do take requests. Now: Law might not be able to put it into words, but he knows why he chose to ally with Luffy in the end.
1. Chapter 1

Usopp was afraid of a lot of things.

A _lot_ of things.

But, strangely enough, falling had never been one of them.

Not even way back at the beginning of their journey when they first came over to the Grand Line and for an instant they looked like they were flying before they fell towards the beginning of their journey, not during the whole Sky Island incident where they plummeted towards the ocean with only an octopus to help them, nor any time after that.

He had never feared falling.

It's the middle of a fight with the Marines, Usopp is standing on a cliff with his back to the fall and taking shots at everyone who moves and it not a Straw Hat, when he realizes consciously why he had never feared falling.

Usopp had known there was a Marine behind him, but he had thought the man was unconscious, so when the hand gripped his ankle and yanked the yell he let out was genuinely shocked.

He crashed to the ground, his trusty slingshot knocked from his hands, and before he can even move the Marine is _throwing him towards the cliff ledge._

Usopp doesn't think when he reaches out and snags the wrist of the hand that threw him, and they both are screaming when they go over the edge.

It's instinct to kick the Marine away from his falling body when he tries to stab Usopp with a sword.

Usopp is falling. There's a 300ft drop until the ground, and Usopp knows that if he hits the ground he's dead, but even through he's screaming, he's not frightened of the fall.

He can't even begin to describe why he's so terrified of so much but not of falling.

Even as he screams, it really isn't the fall that's causing it. It's the thought of that sudden stop at the end, the dying; the idea of his journey stopping _there_.

He's 123 feet from the ground when his downward motion stalls and slows before it stops for just an instant.

He's 112 feet from the ground when he begins his downward motion in reverse moving up, and up and _up_ with a warm solid arm wrapped around his waist and he realizes.

 _Oh_.

He had never feared _falling_ because he had known that _someone_ would catch him before he hit the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

A lot of people think Luffy is stupid.

It's true that Luffy isn't _book_ smart, he can't sit down and do complicated math in seconds, he can't sit still for hours and read, he can't look around and tell you what is safe to eat, where they are, or how much of what happens around him happens.

He can't and he knows it, it's why he has his crew.

It's also true that Luffy _isn't_ stupid.

Luffy has _Street_ smarts. He has his instincts and intuition his ability to make things up as he goes, his ability to look at someone and usually just _know_ if their good or bad. He's a battle genius.

Give him something to fight and he can take it down no matter the odds.

Gods.

Dictator Kings.

Marines.

Fishmen.

Luffy isn't book smart, but give him a reason to fight and people quickly learn that his isn't stupid.


	3. Chapter 3

Zoro is a very loyal man.

Always has been.

He still isn't sure _what_ had possessed him to follow the boy wearing the straw hat out onto the ocean.

It hadn't taken long for Zoro to fall behind him, and Zoro still, years later, isn't sure what it was that had caused him to be okay with following someone's lead when he had always been on his own and made his own calls before that moment so long ago when he had agreed to be a pirate.

But sometimes, late at night when the ocean is clear and calm and the Sunny is still and silent and he is being replaced out on watch, when he makes it back to his hammock and reaches the moment on that brink between awake and asleep Zoro thinks he can remember that moment.

That glimpse of power and the utter stillness of someone who is so very dangerous in Luffy's eyes, that glimpse of the wildness of the wind personified that had called to Zoro, told him that _this_ , that _this_ was the path to his goal, that _this_ was right, this was where he belonged.

But soon the thought will drift away and Zoro will sleep and forget that vague recollection.


	4. Chapter 4

Brook is insane.

He _knows_ that he is.

Over fifty years on his own in the fog after watching his crew die one after the other, slowly and in pain, over fifty years without the sun or the wind, fifty years of isolation, fifty years without _people_ had left its mark.

He has good days, days he can pass as sane. With the Straw Hats his 'good days' are large in number.

But Brook has bad days too. Days he can't remember where he is, when he thinks he's still in the fog and alone or watching his crew die around him. Days where he loses himself, where he shatters and has to wait until he can put himself together, or for someone to pick the pieces up themselves before he realizes where he is and what's happening to him. Days where he can _see_ it all happening again, as if he was there once again, lost in the fog without a shadow or a crew.

He has bad days and good days, but he is always, _always_ thankful for Luffy and his crew who sit with him every day no matter if it's a bad day or good day.

For the crew that will come near him when he doesn't recognize who they are, when Brook is lost and babbling and _insane_ and will talk him through the shadows of his own mind, who will talk to him even when he is so lost he _can't_ hear them until he comes back to himself and can.


	5. Chapter 5

**A request for Law here! 'On how Law is cold but not exactly' or 'Law and not sure why but knowing why he chose to ally with Luffy'**

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

He was the Surgeon of Death.

One of the eleven Supernovas.

The Dark Doctor.

A name feared across the sea.

There were whispers of how he was 'cold' whispers about how ruthless he could be.

Law wasn't going to argue with them. They were right after all- in regards to his enemies and it wasn't any business of theirs how he treated his crew.

No one had ever bothered to look closer than that at Law and the Heart Pirates. No one had bothered to wonder _why_ they were so loyal to their Captain and Law wasn't going to make them look closer than what he was portrayed to be.

Until Luffy.

Luffy had looked at him and seen _more._ He'd looked at Law and seen someone _worth_ it. He'd looked at Law and seen _past_ the ice to the person he was inside.

Luffy had looked at Law and seen what he could be without Donflamingo hovering over his shoulders. _Law_ had looked at Luffy and seen _freedom_.

So it isn't really a _surprise_ that Law chose to ally with Luffy even if he can't (or won't) put into words _why_ he had done what he had.

(Let the world wonder.)


End file.
